


Inktober - Dean etc

by Amberdreams



Category: None - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Purgatory, Traditional Media, cryptid, jackalope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Thought I'd post this here too - why not. Two Inktober artworks - one of Dean in Purgatory





	Inktober - Dean etc

Teaser for Day 3  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/30136120037/in/photostream/)

Day 2 was two prompts combined - the official Inktober one was tranquil, and mabsdrawlloweenclub was black cat. So here's a tranquil pool - except there's a black cat pretending to be stepping stones and I'm sure she's up to no good...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/30136193057/in/dateposted/)

And today I thought I'd do a SPN piece - Dean in Purgatory, feasting on roasted jackalope and mushrooms while a night owl flies overhead.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45072626761/in/photostream/)

This is combining four prompts again - Inktober's roasted, mabsdrawlloween's cryptid, Drawesome's mushrooms and drawtober2018's night owl. Tomorrow I'm travelling to Venice so who knows if I'll get to draw anything... :D

As an aside - I don't know how people are getting their ink pieces so pretty and perfect - mine look reasonably ok on the page in real life, but after I've scanned them they look a bit of a mess.  



End file.
